tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kugawattan
Archived talk: [[User talk:Kugawattan/archive1|'1']], [[User talk:Kugawattan/archive2|'2']] Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have TF2 FreakShow Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Greybots Link. The pack includes all 9 classes, a man-sized Sentry Buster, the Tank and all gibs. Enjoy :D Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:19, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Images Take a look at that when you have the time. You know what to do ;) 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 12:25, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Its subfolder is called "gots". I think you can find it in All or Garrysmod among the others. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:50, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello Mr. Kugawattan, My name is MuffinMann, as you might have seen. I'm having trouble making freaks on GMod. There is one hat I need to make my TF2sona, but I can't find it anywhere in the workshop or on the internet. The hat in question is a Particularly Drab Tincture painted Buckaroo's Hat. Maybe you can shed some light on this for me? Thanks, MuffinMann (talk) 14:38, April 5, 2013 (UTC)MuffinMan So you did removed my Heavytron page? Thats okay. There is already a character namned Heavytron on Youtube. Dear Kugawattan, I go by many names but you can refer me by one: Ze Operator. I am contacting you to introduce you to two new characters for the TF2 Freakshow Universe: BonkSpy and BabySandvich. Thanks to TheInvertedShadow, I got sucked into your universe of TF2 freaks. And to be honest, I like it. I'm contacting you upon referal of the rules page of this Wiki, and I would like to contribute both characters, but I'm going to need help because 1. I'm very new to Wikis, and 2. I am new contributing to this entire site. I shall also talk to TheInvertedShadow about this, but I doubt I'll need help from him. Here are two videos denmostrating these two individuals. The Scout that appears out of nowhere is Bonkspy, and the Heavy that pops out of the Dispenser is BabySandvich. EP.1 (1/2): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJxF3rghue4&list=PLvVcLReeMh-dACm91ac0JPfog3kWnkLA-&index=2 EP.1 (2/2): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyAbIQfsxRE&list=PLvVcLReeMh-dACm91ac0JPfog3kWnkLA-&index=3 Thanks! 00:22, April 6, 2013 (UTC) question: i know you have some hexes for some of your freaks, the question is, do you make the skins or are they already made on gamebananna or something? Design help Hey bud, I'm quite intrigued by this. I think we could apply for help with our wiki's design, but since ''you are its creator, I've decided to contact you before taking any action. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:02, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Evo City I'm not sure, though having all HL2 parts should be enough. I remember I've got some errors on that map as well, but I simply avoid those areas. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:04, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Big Hex Job Hello Kugawattan, I got a special hex job for ya, this may be a lot work, but, can you hex thisSsSsSsSsSsS only with the Pyro and the engineer and reskin them with the Skull armband symbols please? Iris=reality warper? Hey there, Kuga. I'm here to inquire about my character, Iris. Does she qualify as a reality warper, since she is capable of spawning in items for other and can combine Austrailium with a pistol? The instructions were to contact an admin before I added this to her, so here it is. I hope you can take a few minutes of your time to reply to this. Thanks. Scarifar (talk) 18:37, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Medizard skin Hey, Kuga. I wanted to include Medizard as a hero in an upcoming series i'm working on. I was wondering if you could possibly upload the Medizard skin to the Workshop? Please respond ASAP. Thanks. Rivfruifv (talk) 23:43, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Weegeetnik's freaks Dude, I never pay any attention to the messages left on my talk page, that's why I didn't answered you. Walter George Thomas = WGT = Weegeetnik. SEE ? (talk) 14:25, April 28, 2013 (UTC) question about a gmodder Who was the gmodder koelkast? what type of gmod stuff (videos) did he make and why did he retire? i ask because i never knew about him since this was before i became a gmodder and im sure you might know something about him. Magic Mann page Why are you breaking the layout when I'm following the Official Guide, bro OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 14:27, May 2, 2013 (UTC) How did you upload to gmod workshop? I have tried previously using the facepunch and garrysmod forum instuctions, but to no avail. Could you please explain how you did it so i can finally upload the Tron Fortress pack? ShermanZAtank (talk) 20:47, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I can't get on my gmodding PC until monday i'm afraid, so your gonna have send me a message or wait till monday to explain it. ShermanZAtank (talk) 21:09, May 3, 2013 (UTC) New monster type : Nomads Hi, cumrade, I would like to create a new category for TF2 Freaks called Nomads (or something like that), which would regroup any monster and freak who are always traveling and never standing at the same place, at the opposite of the territorials, what do you think about that ? Do not poop on my work ! (talk) 15:12, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Kuga Just curious; how come you took down that model pack that included your Freaks from the Workshop? Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 01:17, May 14, 2013 (UTC) An Idea I randomly came up with.. Hello, I dunno if you wanted to do this or not, but I thought about a once-a-year event. How about you could add this to your wiki, the "Top Ten most Freakiest Freaks of the year." The activity is where it shows 10 of the selected freaks that can be nominated from top to bottom, least to greatest of the year and worth seeing. I don't know if you'd want to add something like this or anything. I'm just suggesting if you would want to do so. Just asking. (POOTISpencer here (talk) 00:07, May 16, 2013 (UTC)) Category Permission Hey Kugawatten, i want to talk about Vent Scout, i just looked in the big headed category and saw Sewer Medic was in there but Vent Scout wasn't, i mean, they're practacly the same, i'm asking permission if i could put Vent Scout in the big headed category, i don't mind if you say no. From TimeTravelingEngineer (talk) 08:56, May 18, 2013 (UTC)Zoe (TimeTravelingEngineer) Pssst You might want to take a gander at this. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 12:53, May 19, 2013 (UTC) The team of heroes was assembled by Energineer (remember the ending of the ''Frost Fight?). You'll get to know why during this episode ;) SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:03, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Also, I like Cheetos. Thanks for the nickname. Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 19:25, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Suprise LateSoundBlaster (talk) 14:03, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Apologises for being late but I just wanted to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUGAWATTAN!!! :D Oh, now I know what you mean. Thanks. Also... HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUTHARIJMUIRFPNERFKA Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 22:22, May 20, 2013 (UTC) happy bday HERE have some textrueless cake Before you block me, just hear me out I do '''NOT' hate you. At all. That birthday video was a joke. And frankly, that assumption of me hating you was totally out of the blue. Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 14:28, May 21, 2013 (UTC) So did Admiral. And as I said, that video was a joke. I don't hate you. I think your work is great. If I actually hated you then I would've told you so. Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 14:27, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I don't think Admiral exactly hates you per-say. He even said that he liked your entry to the Falling Heavy collab better than his. And i've never seen him mock you or spam touhou on your channel before. Nonetheless, sorry for making that video, as well as the harrassment, incivility(I had no idea what I was thinking when I was doing that) and edit spamming(I have a habit of doing that on Wikis). I didn't mean to offend you this much. Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 01:04, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Truce. Though I want to clear up something real quick. I did not steal the Tella model to make Silhouette. Someone just so happened to upload the same female Engineer model that was used to make Tella to the Workshop. Nonetheless, I accept your apology, and promise not to do that again. Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 12:45, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Why did you removed my creations Optimus Pootis with the others? LateSoundwave was helping me. Oh, well I was planning to make it so that there was only one of it's kind(sort of like GRN Vagineer), but whatever, i'll change it. Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 13:12, May 24, 2013 (UTC) a mistake I said it in the wrong way, I ment like... i have no idea how to say it, i kinda thought your Final fantasy VI Boss Hacks was gaming to me. Sorry about that Holy crappingtons Oh my freakin' goodness. The new pictures you made for my two characters are AMAZING!!! I totaly love you now (no homo). Scarifar (talk) 20:21, May 24, 2013 (UTC)